Rido
Rido Kuran ist der ältere Bruder von Juri Kuran und war genau wie sein jüngerer Bruder Haruka Kuran in seine jüngere Schwester verliebt. Am Ende entschied sich Juri jedoch für Haruka, woraufhin Rido einen tiefen Hass gegen seinen jüngeren Bruder schürte. Am Ende, nachdem Rido versucht hatte, an Harukas und Juris Tochter, Yuki Kuran, heranzukommen, tötete er seinen jüngeren Bruder, mit einem Anti-Vampir-Schwert. Währenddessen benutzte Juri einen magischen Kunstgriff um Yukis Vampireigenschaften und Erinnerungen zu versiegeln, damit ihre Tochter ein ganz normales Leben als Mensch führen konnte. Familiäre Situation In ihrer frühen Kindheit, schien Rido sich um seine jüngeren Geschwister (als diese Babys waren) gekümmert zu haben, jedenfalls nach eigenen Angaben: (Nacht 62, Rido zu Juri) "You're not good at putting diapers on babies, are you? I'm verry good at it. After all, I looked after my little brother and sister" ("Du bist nicht gut darin Babys zu wickeln, nicht wahr? Ich bin sehr gut darin. Immerhin habe ich ja auf meinen kleinen Bruder und kleine Schwester aufgepasst") Da Rido und Haruka beide in Juri verliebt waren gab es immer Rivalitäten zwischen den beiden. Rido konnte anscheinend nicht ansehen wie seine Liebe einen anderen heiratete, auch wenn beide seine Geschwister waren. Allerdings schienen sie einige Zeit lang (vor Kanames Geburt) ein gelassenes wenn nicht sogar vertrautes Verhältnis mit einander zu haben: In Nacht 61/62 sieht man einen Ausschnitt aus deren Vergangenheit, in dem Juri Rido zu vertrauen scheint indem sie ihn fragt, ob er den Neugeborenen Kaname nicht mal in den Arm nehmen wolle, was dieser auch annahm. Harukas Vertrauen war offenbar geringer, da er Rido, als dieser den Raum verließ um Kaname "zu wickeln", nachging. Rido jedoch hatte diese gute familiäre Beziehung scheinbar nur gespielt/geheuchelt, da er andere Pläne mit dem Neugeborenen verfolgte. Da da das Kind Kaname hieß, der nach dem Urahn des Kuran-Clans benannt wurde, brachte schließlich Rido auf die Idee, dass er den Urahnen wiedererwecken sollte und ihn zu verschlingen, welcher stark ist, anstelle des schwachen Babys - welches er wohl zuerst verschlingen wollte, aus Rache, dass die beiden ihm sein Glück mit Juri verwährten. Er opferte das Baby um den Urahn der Kurans wiederzuerwecken. Rido wollte den Urahn wieder erwecken damit er dessen Blut trinken konnte um noch mächtiger zu werden, durch diesen Akt wurde Rido Kanames Meister. (Was zur Folge hat, dass Rido nicht vollends sterben kann bis auch Kaname stirbt). Während seiner Wiedererweckung griff stattdessen Kaname an und trank Ridos Blut. Rido stichelte Kaname, ob er es wünscht die gesamte Familie zu essen da das Blut das er trank nicht genug war um seinen Körper vollendst zu regenerieren. Wegen der Gefahr, sein Verstand könnte von der Lust nach Blut übermannt werden (um seinen Körper zu regenerieren), bildete Kaname seinen Körper in den eines Babys zurück und unterdrückte seine Erinnerungen um sein Leben Haruka und Juri anzuvertrauen. Seine leidenschaftliche Liebe (sogar Bessenheit) zu Juri, wird neben seinen Handlungen auch noch deutlich als er beim Kampf gegen Yuki fragt: "Warum nicht ich Juri? Warum? Was fehlt mir denn? ... dabei liebe ich dich so sehr, dass ich dich verschlingen möchte" in Band 9 Nacht 43 (Er sagt es zu Yuki scheint in diesem Moment jedoch die Realität zu verkennen und hält diese für Juri). In Vampire Knight: Funkelndsilberner Traum, heißt es von Ridos Sicht, verbrachte er viel Zeit mit Juri in ihrer Kindheit. Ihre Eltern stimmten nicht zu, dass Juri allein mit Rido war, wegen des Blutvorfalls, wo Rido das Blut seines rosafarbenen Fingers auf Juris Lippen geschmiert hatte, als sie im Garten waren. In Vampire Knight Memories: Ais Wunsch ''sieht man eine kleine Rückblende indem Juri gegen ihren älteren Bruder Rido kämpft. Dabei benutzte Juri die Anti-Vampire-Waffe Artemis, die sie später an ihre Tochter Yuki weitergeben wird, im Kampf gegen Rido. Den zu dieser Zeit war Rido immer noch wahnsinnig in Juri verliebt, doch sie wehrte sich mit Artemis gegen ihm. Doch Rido gelingt es, Juri zu sich zu holen und hielt sie lange fest. Rido sagte zu ihr: " ''Juri... Ich werde mir eine noch stärkere Kraft aneignen...und alles dafür geben...dass jeder erlischt, der sich zwischen uns stellt." Dadurch wird gezeigt, dass Rido seine Schwester über alles liebte, aber Juri war noch immer noch sehr wütend auf ihm, weil er ihr erstes Kind geopfert hatte. Attentate Nachdem er Kaname dem Urahnen opferte fand er keine Ruhe. Da der "andere" Kaname von Juri und Haruka adoptiert und aufgezogen wurde entschloss sich Rido ihnen auch ihr zweites Kind, Yuki, zu nehmen. Eines Abends suchte er Juri und Haruka auf, fest entschlossen das Leben dieser zu zerstören. Er dürstete nach Yukis Blut und griff die Familie an. Er leistete sich einen Kampf mit Haruka, bei diesem Kampf ließ aber Haruka sein Leben, nachdem er den herbeieilenden Kaname zurückhielt und verabschiedete. Unterdessen sprach Juri einen Zauber aus, um Yuki zu beschützen. Dabei ließ sie allerdings ihr Leben, um ihre Geliebte Tochter in einem Menschen zu machen. Fazit der Beziehung Rido hatte anscheinend niemals eine gute Beziehung zu Haruka, durch die Rivalität um Juri. Ob Juri sich irgendwann einmal mehr für Rido interessierte ist nicht bekannt, allerdings wird nur ihre Beziehung zu Haruka erwähnt, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie Rido ebenso zurückwies wie Haruka. Nachdem Juri ihr Leben ließ musste sich Rido anscheinend auf ein neues Ziel fixieren, dies fand er in Yuki, Juris Tochter die ihr zu verwechseln sehr ähnlich sieht. Kategorie:Beziehungen